


Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Lola Flynn

by xxx111222333xxx



Category: Wonder Woman (1976)
Genre: Diana prince - Freeform, Erotica, F/F, Nudity, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx111222333xxx/pseuds/xxx111222333xxx
Summary: An erotic insert based on Beauty On Parade where Diana is sedated and sexually tested by Lola after entering the Miss GI Dream Girl pageant.  Follows up Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Fausta Grables.
Kudos: 1





	Erotic Defeats: Wonder Woman 1975 v Lola Flynn

Nazi Saboteurs are using a beauty pageant hosted by Jack Wood, a famous Hollywood star to wreak havoc on military bases. Yeoman Diana Prince has decided to enter the contest as Diana Paradise to find out more information. After accepting her into the contest, Lola Flynn has introduced herself to Diana, escorting her to the quarters in which she and other contestants are sleeping while on base.

In the quarters, it is just the two of them. Lola puts her left arm around Diana's shoulders and assures her, "I think you'll be just fine for this contest and you're just what we need to shake things up a bit. But first I do need to check you."

"You mean my credentials?" asks Diana, innocently.

"In a sense, yes," answers Lola who has reached inside her purse and pulled out a small white rag. Before Diana can react, the rag is brought to her face and seconds later, she is unconscious from the rag soaked in chloroform. "You do seem like a nice girl. I hope you don't mind this," Lola says, helping the limp Diana to her own room next to the quarters.

Sometime later, Diana wakes up and is lying on a bed. Her dress has been lifted up to her neck and her panties and nylons have been pulled down to their ankles. Her head feels like it's spinning as she looks down and sees Lola between her legs, kissing her thighs while going upward.

Diana is groggy as she asks, "What's happening?"

Lola looks up at Diana and answers, "I needed to sedate you so you could be relaxed enough for the examination. Are you comfortable?" Lola asks, returning to kissing her way up to Diana's pussy. All Diana can muster is an "Ohhh," from the kissing below. "I'll take that as a yes," Lola claims as she kisses Diana's pussy. "I need to test how you are in case you win. You'll be getting this a lot if you do so you must be ready."

"To be pleasured?" Diana asks, becoming more aroused. She then feels Lola's tongue slide up her pussy which opens for more.

"Yes," answers Lola before putting her tongue inside Diana. Diana whispers the name of Rena, her friend from Paradise Island, but Lola ignores it. Diana's hands hold Lola's head as Lola continues eating her out, turned on by what's happening. As Lola continues, Diana realizes that even when she isn't Wonder Woman, she can still experience a sudden and decisive Erotic Defeat.


End file.
